Haciendo caer a Mr Kirkland
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: *AU: Humanos* Arthur, el menor de los hermanos Kirkland, huye del poder y la influencia que su familia ejercer en el Reino Unido y decide labrarse un futuro con sus propias manos en los Estados Unidos de América donde, después de un largo camino y creer que por fin logra la estabilidad que estaba buscando, conoce a la piedra en su zapato... el nuevo Gerente General, Alfred Jones.
1. Prólogo

Editar es el primer paso para retomar un proyecto ¿verdad? Además, necesito ponerme al corriente para despertar las viejas ideas y reacomodar la historia.

Lamento la ausencia y el haber iniciado otros fics en lugar de continuar los existentes. Últimamente, las cosas se han puesto de cabeza para mí y estoy lidiando con ello. No ha sido la cosa más fácil del mundo pero, tampoco es que fuera a matarme.

Espero que la edición quede decente.

* * *

 **Arthur's POV**

Otro estúpido día en el trabajo, otro más en el que termino preguntándome con más frecuencia de la habitual por qué mierda sigo aquí, pero la respuesta llega mucho antes de lo que me gustaría aceptar: tengo una deuda pendiente y, como el caballero que soy (¿habría otra razón?), la pagaré; además, es el único empleo al que pude ingresar sin que la reputación de mi familia abogara por mí.

Si puedo ser sincero, me costó declinar a la oportunidad de continuar la empresa familiar; es decir, era demasiado tentador estar a la cabeza de una multinacional ya formada pero necesitaba más... aunque, dadas las cosas ahora, tampoco tengo la desfachatez de poder negar que mi situación actual no resulte bastante masoquista. Eso de iniciar tu propia carrera individual cuando tu apellido está en el nombre de una empresa que se posiciona como lo más cercano a un Imperio comercial en todo el Reino Unido es bastante difícil, por lo que quedarme en Bretaña hubiera resultado en un completo estancamiento. Vea por donde lo vea, la respuesta era obvia así que, sin darle muchas vueltas, tomé el primer vuelo que encontré disponible a América pensando en todas las veces que había oído tanto hablar del famoso Sueño Americano mientras me decía "¿Por qué no?" con unas cuantas maletas, unos dólares en el bolsillo (ahorros de toda una vida) y la ilusión de todo hombre joven que se siente capaz de comerse al mundo...

Grave error.

Comenzar como el chico del McDonald's debió haber sido el augurio de mi futuro aquí pero decidí ignorarlo. Me dije "Los estudios de Derecho no se pagan solos" y recordé que no había sido un problema cuando cursé la carrera de Literatura Inglesa en Oxford. Las cosas eran completamente distintas ahora y, teniendo ya un título, me sentí enormemente tentado de presentar mi CV a cuanta casa editora viera pero... Dios, encontrar un empleo en mi campo resultaba casi imposible ¿Quién no conocía a la Editorial Kirkland? muy aparte de que sólo sería cuestión de horas (o minutos, porque ese hombre era el Diablo con esmoquin) para que el Presidente Ejecutivo, mi adorado hermano Alistair Scott, se enterara en donde había llegado a parar.

¿Qué puedo decir? Una carta llena de insultos y promesas que ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podía cumplir no podía haber sido una buena forma de decirle que me largaba de casa, sin más. Como sea, decidí postular a una beca aferrándome a la esperanza de no recurrir al ya casi extinto fondo que había juntado durante años para cuando me emancipara pero era sencillamente imposible y terminé afrontando la realidad de golpe.

Y sí, soñar resulta tan fácil y sencillo que podría significar un crimen atroz a largo plazo.

Tras duros años de oler frituras hasta el hastío y llenos de una desgracia en lo que respecta a hábitos de sueño, me gradué como el primero en mi clase. Pensar que el sólo hecho de ser el mejor del curso me iba a abrir puertas en el campo laboral se había convertido en mi segundo grave error ¿por qué? Porque el día que tuve el Título en la mano fui a decirle al idiota de mi jefe, al gerente y a los demás empleados lo mediocres que eran y decir toda la porquería de ellos que me guardé por años. No entraré en detalles sobre los resultados, basta decir que, si valoro mi futuro laboral, no lo pondría como una referencia a la cual consultar.

Recién graduado y recién desempleado, además de adjudicarme el título del Rey de los Patanes por la escenita que me acaba de montar.

¿Qué rayos tenia en la cabeza?

El fin de mes llegó mucho más rápido de lo que siquiera puede prever así que, con un nuevo título bajo el brazo, repartí mi CV por cuanta plaza de trabajo veía y, mientras paseaba a duras penas a los ocho perros de los vecinos de mi edificio, recibí la llamada que puso fin a mis días de cuidador de perros improvisado. Volví a mi apartamento, me puse el traje más formal que tenia y salí a por el primer taxi que encontrara, rumbo a la Jones Company,

El resto es historia.

Frederick Jones, el Gerente General, se convirtió en un padre para mi. Nos conocimos en la entrevista pero ¿qué iba a saber yo que ese viejo bonachón que me entrevistó, de sonrisa contagiosa y con esos ojos azules cargados de juventud eterna, resultara ser el dueño del edificio donde me encontraba y no era un simple oficinista de Recursos Humanos? Hablamos largo y tendido de nuestras perspectivas de la vida, nuestras pasiones y nuestras futuras metas personales y reconozco que, a pesar de no gustarme hablar de temas tan privados, me estaba agradando bastante la conversación. Para cuando llegamos a la razón de mi presencia en la compañía, me fue inevitable darle un giro un poco más serio a la plática, cosa que no pareció compartir mi entrevistador.

— Bien, Arthur —esbozó una sonrisa, como si no fuera algo importante de lo que estuviéramos hablando.—, comienzas mañana... u hoy mismo, si así lo prefieres. Tu oficina estará en el mismo piso del despacho del Gerente General. —mis ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras digería lo que acababa de oír.

Jones se levantó, aún divertido, dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de una ligera confusión, como si no comprendiera por qué mi cuerpo había optado por no moverse ni un milímetro.

— Sígueme —repuso de inmediato, haciendo que espabilara y me pusiera de pie bruscamente.— , echaremos un vistazo

— Eso... ¿eso es todo? —tartamudeé sin estar seguro de qué más decir.— No... ¿no necesito la aprobación del Gerente General?— Apreté el folio que contenía mis documentos, apelando a no dejarme llevar por la bonita promesa de un empleo así de fácil.

Esperaba la trampa a todo el asuntillo, o las cámaras escondidas de cualquier ridículo programa de televisión que tanto abundaba en las cadenas de señal abierta.

El viejo rió un poco con un aire comprensivo.

— La tienes. Ahora... —me dio la espalda, como si con él no fuera la cosa.— hay un montón de cosas por hacer, niño. —empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta al momento en que mis piernas, por puro instinto, empezaron a seguirle el paso.

— ¿Eh? ¿Pero cuando...?

El hombre se detuvo, obligándome a frenar a unos cuantos pasos tras suyo. Giró el rostro hacia un lado, lo suficiente como para dejarse oír y ver parte de su rostro.

— Oh, lo siento, muchacho. —pude escucharle reprimir una risa.— Soy Frederick Jones, el dueño de esta empresa. —sonrió inocentemente, como si fuera la verdad más obvia del mundo.—¿Ahora si nos vamos? —dicho esto, retomó su camino mientras yo parpadeaba aún, incrédulo.

Ni siquiera supe cómo salí del pequeño trance en el que estaba.

— S-sí. —la voz me salió en un hilo.— S-sí, seño-señor... —reanudé el paso hasta alcanzarle, sin saber qué decir. Mi rostro ardía y me obligué a mirar mis propios pies, sintiéndome completamente ridículo por haber iniciado mi primer día de forma tan estúpido.

Bien hecho, Kirkland.

— Sólo Jones. —interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos haciéndome levantar la cabeza por acto reflejo.— Por el amor de Dios, ya sé que estoy viejo pero no me lo recuerdes.

— Lo siento, seño- —me mordí la lengua antes de darme un golpe en la cara mentalmente.

El Gerente General rodó los ojos.

— En serio, a tu edad, era mucho más rápido. —rió mientras me miraba por el rabillo del ojo.—

No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte contratado, Arthur

— N-no lo hará... Jones.

Atravesamos el pasillo del salón hasta el ascensor, el mismo que abordamos para subir hasta la última planta. A nuestro paso, pude notar que era querido y respetado por sus empleados, había confianza y un ambiente bastante casual para ser una oficina. Una vez llegamos y me presentó el ambiente donde iba laborar, se sentó en la silla giratoria de mi nuevo escritorio, mirándome fijamente.

— Ahora, Arthur, dime. ¿Que es lo que trae a un británico de buena formación, proveniente de una de las familias más poderosas del Reino Unido a esta humilde empresa en los Estados Unidos de América? —podía sentir perfectamente el escrutinio en mí mientras mi cabeza intentaba reaccionar ante semejante situación.

Me congelé, no esperaba esa pregunta.

— Chico, seré viejo pero aun sigo en mis cinco sentidos. —prosiguió.— Ese apellido que traes no es tan común que digamos.

¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? "Oh, no, que va. Hay un montón de gente apellidada Kirkland por todo el Reino Unido, saludándote a cada esquina, tanto que empiezas a preguntarte si todos los países que conforman la Unión está formada por hermanos"

Tragué saliva, mirándolo con recelo.

— Yo... —un suspiro escapó de mis labios a la par que cerraba los ojos. Ya estaba contratado ¿podía acaso mentirle? No podía arriesgarme a perder este trabajo, no con la situación en la que estoy.— Quiero hacerme de un nombre propio, quiero alcanzar mis propios méritos. —empezaba a dudar si explicarme fuera una buena idea.— Necesito demostrarle al mundo y a mi mismo que soy lo suficientemente bueno para llegar hasta ese punto por mi propia cuenta. Ahora, entiendo que crea que es una artimaña para sabotear su empresa o algo por el estilo pero no es así. De todas formas, entiendo también el puesto que me ofreció así que, no se moleste en decírmelo. —me di media vuelta pensando en lo imbécil que había sido al creer en algo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Cerré los ojos pensando en mi orgullo herido mientras mis puños se cerraban con fuerza maldiciendo la influencia que mi familia podía tener incluso atravesando el Atlántico.

Una risa estruendosa resonó en la habitación.

— ¿Quién dijo que me retractaría? —podía sentir las rueditas de la silla sobre el suelo de cerámica, cambiadas por los pasos en mi dirección y, posteriormente, la mano sobre mi hombro. Atiné a abrir los ojos y girar el rostro hacia el anciano.— Tómate la tarde libre. Te espero mañana a las ocho en punto ¿bien?

Rió entre dientes antes de ir hacia la puerta, dejándome solo en la oficina en la que trabajaría de ahora en adelante. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces procesando todo, pensando en que mi nuevo jefe era un jodido demente... pero era mil veces mejor que estar sin empleo, o pasear perros. No había mucho que pensar, si lo ponías así.

Mi primer día como Asesor Legal fue bastante sencillo, de hecho. Aparecí a las siete, con un poco de tiempo para poder instalar lo básico y poder trabajar sin problemas durante el día. Mi meta del día había sido familiarizarme con el personal y el ambiente, cosa que consideré cumplida al final de la jornada. El asistente del Gerente hacia las cosas un poco más fáciles aunque era bastante reservado y formal, mucho más que yo, incluso. Kiku Honda, un japonés que había inmigrado por cuestiones académicas y terminó en ese puesto por sus habilidades... era agradable tener a alguien así cerca, aunque debo decir que a veces lograba estresarme la formalidad japonesa. También conocí a Francis Bonnefoy y supe que, siguiendo el arquetipo, en ninguna oficina podía faltar el payaso cara de rana ¿no? Y mira que el franchute hace honor a todos y cada uno de los estereotipos de su gente... desde que lo vi, supe que iba a ser un completo fastidio pero ¿sabes? no pienso sufrir solo. Si caigo, caerá conmigo.

Las semanas siguientes pasaron muy rápido. Había memorizado el organigrama interno, los puntos de acceso y tenia en mi cabeza el plano de las instalaciones para evitar perderme y poder movilizarme a cualquier parte sin problemas. El asunto en sí es que nunca se me ha dado por profundizar una relación de trabajo y sí, me llevaba neutralmente con mis compañeros de trabajo y podía realizar un proyecto con cualquiera y hasta salir o ir por unos tragos, pero no más de eso. La única excepción era Jones, quien terminaba siempre hablándome como si nos conociéramos de años y siempre me llamaba por mi nombre; según él, era su forma de demostrarme que valoraba a Arthur, el trabajador de su empresa yno al menor de los hermanos de la Multinacional Kirkland.

Como sea, le había atinado y no me sentía capaz de hacerlo a un lado. Era... algo que siempre me hizo sentir cómodo y por lo que siempre me sentí agradecido.

Si bien Jones y yo teníamos una amistad, nada de esto contaba en el trabajo. Trabajé duro para demostrarle que no se había equivocado al contratarme, escalé puestos a base de mi esfuerzo hasta lograr posicionarme como uno de los Jefes de Departamento y mano derecha de Jones. El tipo era bueno pero, maldita sea, siempre iba un par de pasos delante mío. Lo admiraba y lo respetaba... pero en verdad se ganó mi infinita gratitud cuando le negó a Alistair el capricho de pedir mi puesto a cambio de no competir contra la compañía.

La presencia de mi hermano allí, frente a mí, pidiendo mi renuncia había sido el colmo. Hubiese entendido el quedar despedido y no hubiera ni alegado ante la situación... pero no fue necesario. Jones se puso de pie y, con el casi nulo sentido del juicio, hecho a Scott de la oficina y del edificio entero.

Fueron tiempos difíciles pero estaba en deuda, me sobre exigí y puedo decir que, al final, el trabajo de mi Departamento fue decisivo para ganarle la guerra sucia a la Editorial Kirkland. Hubiera dado muchas cosas por ver la cara de mi estúpido hermano mayor tan roja por la ira, como su cabello...

Tal vez eso hizo que nuestra amistad se estrechara aún más y fuera más dolorosa la época en la que tuve que decirle adiós.

Los años pasaron y lo inevitable llegó. La noticia de la muerte de Frederick Jones tomó por sorpresa al personal entero. Muchos le lloraron y vistieron de negro guardando luto, incluyéndome, la empresa se paralizó por completo por el duelo mientras una pregunta iba cobrando fuerza entre los empleados

¿Quién tomaría el mando de la Jones Company?

Se vocearon los nombres de los Jefes de Departamentos -entre ellos, el de Bonnefoy y el mío- y el del propio Asistente Personal... pero la conmoción llegó cuando el hijo del Jefe, recién graduado en Ingeniería en algo y sin experiencia alguna en las finanzas o en el campo laboral, tomó el puesto de Gerente General yendo en contra de las recomendaciones de todos los accionistas minoritarios de la Empresa, dejando una inmensa incertidumbre en cada uno de los trabajadores.

Y es así que, en términos generales, inició mi infierno personal.


	2. Aviso

¡Hola! Lamento tanto la ausencia y haber dejado por tantísimo tiempo este fic… pero la universidad está acabando conmigo. De hecho, debería estar escribiendo mi tesis en lugar de actualizar xD

Créanme cuando digo que he tenido toda la voluntad del mundo para actualizar este fic pero siempre pasaba algo cuando llevaba un avance considerable. SIEMPRE. Y no, no es mentira. Este es el octavo intento y puedo asegurar que todos han tenido una trama completamente distinta entre ellos.

Recuerdo que siempre que escribía el fic, algo le pasaba a mi computadora, o a mi laptop, o a mí o a mi perro… o al carro. En el séptimo intento, cuando llevaba tres hojas, mi laptop nueva se descompuso por completo y perdí toda mi información, mis archivos de la universidad, mis imágenes, mis juegos y una larga lista de etc, incluido los fics que iba a actualizar, otros nuevos y así.

Respecto al argumento, yo tenía una idea más o menos definida de lo que iba a ser este fic… pero no, señores, ha cambiado TODO, así que ni yo misma sé el final actual, así como las personalidades son bastante distintas a como iban a ser en un inicio. Desconozco este escrito por completo.

Lamento asustarles por el título pero creo que la palabra se acomoda. No me linchen :')

Muchas gracias por la espera, por sus comentarios y por haber leído. Les estoy muy agradecida.

 **Aclaraciones:** No tengo nociones profundas de Administración de Empresas y tengo por seguro que llevar el curso de "Administración en Enfermería" no es suficiente para tener una base sólida, así que cualquier sugerencia o corrección es bien recibida.

* * *

Cambios. Al menos, era la mejor palabra para resumir todo el tiempo que la empresa ha pasado desde que el mayor de los gemelos que tuvo Frederick, Alfred Jones, asumiera la dirección.

Cambios temerarios, completamente arriesgados y muy lejos de la zona de confort del grupo ejecutivo, de los accionistas y de los mismos trabajadores de la empresa; jugadas demasiado temerarias que bien pusieron a la compañía en jaque y en espera de la siguiente lanzada de cartas del lado contrario de la mesa para ver si el control era cedido al contrincante. Riesgos que, bien sabían todos, ni siquiera hubiesen pasado por la cabeza de Frederick tomarlos pero que Alfred, lejos de todo sentido común, no había titubeado cuando decidió irse a por ellos.

Y vaya que dio un giro tremendo a la calma y estabilidad a las que estaban tan acostumbrados.

Sus acciones en la bolsa crecían de forma vertiginosa y, día con día, su posición en la realidad financiera americana se hacía cada vez más fuerte, incursionando en nuevos mercados que el anterior CEO no hubiese imaginado pero que ahora, de alguna manera, encabezan y marcan el estándar de producción en su respectivo campo. Desde inversiones en proyectos con un futuro prometedor hasta su última -y todavía mucho más rara- participación en la industria alimentaria y agrónoma… poco a poco la Jones Company abarcaba más y más, rozando el límite de las leyes de Estados Unidos y moviendo sus fichas para que su poder se mantenga dentro del rango de lo admitido sin ser llamada una monopolista.

¿Qué seguía? Naturalmente, deshacerse de la competencia extranjera.

—¿Acaso perdiste la cabeza, Jones? —se levantó de su sitio, ganándose el odio del actual Director General y una mirada agradecida del resto de personas sentadas alrededor suyo.— Es estúpido, es irracional, con miras de un inminente fracaso-

—O un éxito rotundo —afiló la mirada mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, usando ambos brazos como apoyo. La sonrisa del americano era de superioridad y seguridad absoluta—. ¿No lo cree, Asesor Legal?

El abogado entrecerró los ojos mientras los accionistas y el resto de la junta administrativa guardaba silencio, observando el siguiente movimiento del hombre que ostentaba el cargo más alto.

—Patrañas. —masculló, apretando las manos en un puño. — Es jugar con fuego para, inevitablemente, terminar quemados.

—O adjudicarnos el título de la empresa con mayor poder económico en el país. —echó a un lado la cabeza, desestimando las acusaciones del británico. — El anterior Gerente General temía las incursiones en un campo nuevo mientras yo les ofrezco pisar escaños que ni siquiera hubiesen creído alguna vez posibles… y lo he demostrado. —se dirigió a la junta, pasando sus ojos azules por los rostros de todos y cada uno de los miembros. — ¿O es que acaso les estoy mintiendo?

El ruido y los murmullos cesaron, siendo absorbidos por un silencio avasallador. Una sonrisa apenas visible se formó en los labios de Alfred Jones mientras se ponía de pie y el eco de sus pasos empezó a resonar en el salón. Arthur Kirkland lo siguió con la mirada conservando su posición, negándose a tomar asiento y aceptar los juegos que su actual jefe le ofrecía a la empresa.

—"Sueño americano" ¿se les hace conocido? —suspiró, caminando a paso lento detrás de cada asiento ocupado de la mesa. — Desde siempre, nuestro país ha representado el sueño de muchos, la ambición de otros y una utopía de poder para todos… y es simple explicarlo. Con un poco estamos conformes y si recibimos algo más que eso, tienen nuestra lealtad absoluta y gratitud eterna pero, señores, existen y existieron personas como nosotros que detestamos el conformismo y sabemos lo que queremos y merecemos; hombres que construyeron con sangre, sudor y lágrimas la historia de nuestra nación y viven en nuestra memoria como "héroes".

La mayoría de los accionistas minoritarios observaron a Jones con atención.

—Hombres que tuvieron el coraje de defender su casa y su país, de pelear por su autonomía y dejar el intervencionismo oportunista de lado, construyendo lo que somos ahora y dándonos el legado de algo propio y la obligación moral de conservarlo.

El sonido de sus pasos dejó de acompañar su voz cuando llegó al asiento de Arthur Kirkland, deteniéndose por un momento para dirigirse al resto.

—"América para los americanos" es lo que les propongo. —mencionó claro, simple, ganándose la mayor parte de las miradas del salón. — Expulsar lo extranjero e impulsar lo nuestro.

No pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho cuando vio al abogado temblar por unos cortos segundos, así como verle agachar la cabeza que tan petulantemente se aferra a mantener arriba cuando se dirige a él.

Ese hombre le irrita en tantos sentidos…

Retomó su camino hasta posicionarse en el respaldar de su propio asiento, apoyando ambas manos en el mismo mientras daba un barrido visual a la estancia. Le fue grato darse cuenta que tenía a todos -casi todos, gracias a Kirkland- donde los quería.

—Como Adams y Monroe, como un estadounidense más que sólo quiere ver a su nación crecer con producción nacional y no extranjera, que entiende que se le ha dado preferencia al forastero por sobre el dueño de casa y quiere hacer algo para cambiarlo. —deshizo su agarre para enderezar su espalda, buscando las palabras correctas para obtener el visto bueno para su siguiente paso— Darle pelea a la intromisión del Kirkland Group en nuestras tierras y evitar ser uno más en la lista de países que han dominado. —pudo oír los murmullos que empezaban a hacerse notar— Reclamar nuestro lugar a la cabeza antes de que ellos nos lo arrebaten.

Los comentarios empezaron a hacerse más fuertes entre los hombres sentados en la mesa, creando un pequeño desorden que pronto fue callado cuando uno de los hombres con mayor edad tomó la palabra.

—¿Qué propones, Jones? —el hombre de cabellos plateados y voz profunda se dirigió al rubio. — Estamos hablando de una trasnacional que tiene el control financiero del mercado europeo y no una simple cadena de _Fish & chips_ y _roast beef._

El acento francés marcado no se hizo esperar.

—Sin ofender, Arthur.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, así como las miradas de burla hacia el abogado. El británico tomó asiento a regañadientes sabiendo que llevaba una batalla perdida por delante, limitándose ahora a definir los detalles que podrían mantener segura a la compañía en caso de cualquier desastre.

Alfred sonrió, ocupando su asiento nuevamente a la cabeza de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos por encima de ella y clavando sus ojos azules en el accionista con mayor poder sobre la compañía después de él.

—Tan directo como siempre, Drake —suspiró—. Creo que todos acá conocemos la manera en que los británicos trabajan ¿no es cierto?

Pudo notar la advertencia cargada en los ojos verdes, casi tanto como la ira contenida encerrada en ellos.

—Ingresan por la rama más débil hasta alcanzar el tronco, descendiendo lenta y seguramente hasta la raíz —sus ojos se enfocaron en el inglés—. No importa cómo, no importa cuánto, la cosa es asegurarse un lugar estable y seguro, uno donde el sistema los reconozca como propios y decida no expulsarlo.

La atención de todos los presentes fue directa a parar sobre Arthur, quien sólo tomó su pluma fuente con fuerza evitando que se separara del papel donde tenía planeado tomar nota de los puntos clave de la situación. Frunció el ceño, imploró a la calma y se recordó cuánto había avanzado, lo que había logrado y lo ridículo que sería ponerlo en riesgo en aras de ignorar el creciente deseo de levantarse y estamparle un golpe en la cara al Director General.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jones desapareció ante la ausencia de una respuesta por parte del rubio, apartando la vista del británico y dirigiéndola al resto del salón.

—Atacarlos cuando su presencia aún es débil —comenzó—. Recientemente, el consorcio británico ha ido adquiriendo pequeñas editoriales poco conocidas en el medio, tomándose el trabajo de estandarizarlas en producción mientras conservan los nombres y preceptos originales.

—Sólo esperan tener todo listo antes de ponerles su sello. —susurró el Jefe de Marketing, convirtiéndose el nuevo centro de interés.

Los murmullos se dispararos en cuestión de segundos.

—Exacto. —Alfred recobró la palabra, volviendo a instaurar silencio en la sala.— Si nosotros-

—No es nuestro campo —Arthur intervino con voz neutra y firme, impidiendo que terminara—. ¿Cómo vamos a tomar parte de algo que ni siquiera nos compete?

Nadie se molestó en replicar o apoyar al inglés.

—Porque podemos —el Director General sonrió de oreja a oreja, poniéndose de pie—. Señores, si ganamos esta pequeña batalla, podemos adelantarnos a lo venidero. Si comenzamos desde ahora a incursionar en otros campos y sustentarnos por nuestra cuenta, si logramos competir y salir victoriosos contra el Kirkland Group ¿qué nos haría pensar que perderemos en futuros encuentros? ¿Qué haría que podamos creer que no estamos a su nivel y no ser capaces de competir contra ellos?

A Alfred no le fue difícil interpretar los gestos labrados en los rostros de la gente en el salón ni sentir la victoria tan cerca de sus manos. A Arthur se le hizo tan fácil ver el inminente fracaso al que Jones dirigía la empresa a la que Frederick le había dedicado la vida entera…

—Entonces ¿podemos iniciar las votaciones ahora?

Existen muchas cosas en las que no estaba de acuerdo con su padre y eso incluía la necesidad de convocar a este tipo de reuniones, pero lo respetaba. Detestó la idea de cambiar su camisa morada y su larga gabardina negra por un conjunto soso de traje y corbata, pero bien podía lidiar con eso y sacarle provecho. Lo que sea para cerrarles la boca a todos y cada uno de ellos que lo juzgaron como incapaz de ocupar el lugar que su padre había dejado.

Después de todo, el hábito no hacía al monje ¿no?

—28 votos a favor y uno en contra a la moción presentada por el Director General, Alfred Jones.

Su asistente personal se había encargado de realizar el conteo mientras él se sentaba, siguiendo con la mirada los rostros de los hombres que le daban su voto de confianza hasta que llegó al último, el único que se negaba a seguirle el juego.

No entiende cómo diablos su padre pudo poner a un tipo así en semejante puesto.

—Como es parte del protocolo de esta empresa, los planes de trabajos de cada proyecto llegarán con anticipación a cada uno de sus despachos. Estaré abierto a cualquier sugerencia que consideren para su mejora, así como les exhorto que la misma sea comunicada dentro del plazo prescrito. Eso es todo, caballeros.

Arthur tomó el papel vacío y lo devolvió al folio de cuero negro, asegurándose de guardar la pluma fuente en el bolsillo de su camisa oscura. Escuchó el sonido de las sillas al moverse hasta convertirse discretamente en voces de distintos tonos y matices, mezcla de acentos que aún no comprende bien y que difícilmente entiende. Toma el folio y se levanta, no sin antes sentir como alguien cruza por su sitio, ralentizando el movimiento por unos segundos.

«Hora de desempolvar ese Título de Oxford, _limey_ »

Se gira sólo para ver al Director General con una sonrisa en el rostro, conversando amenamente con su Asistente personal mientras cruzan el salón directo hacia la puerta, alejándose del resto y dejándole con la duda de si esas palabras salieron de Jones o sólo son parte de su jodida imaginación. Prefiere no pensar en ello ahora y sale del lugar con sus cosas rumbo al último piso de la edificación.

El sol está en su punto máximo y el clima aún no termina de convencerlo por completo. Ha pasado un tiempo considerable pero la lluvia de Londres aún hace mella en sus recuerdos y el calor, quiera o no admitirlo, le sofoca como el primer día que pisó el país. Saca la caja de Dunhill que siempre guarda en el bolsillo y toma uno para acercárselo a los labios, encendiéndolo con el zippo con la bandera de su natal Inglaterra que siempre carga y le da una profunda calada.

Por alguna razón, la junta de hoy y las palabras de Jones no han hecho más que darle un mal presentimiento y despertar en él un sentimiento de alerta.

—Y yo que pensé que le habrías hecho un favor al mundo y decidiste hacer lo correcto lanzándote al vacío.

Tiró su cuarto cigarrillo de la tarde al suelo cuando escuchó al francés hablar.

—Y yo que me empezaba a alegrar con tu visita a posta de saltar y ponerle fin a ese olor a ranas y caracoles que inunda el edificio. —levantó la mirada, observando al intruso que terminó con su pequeño receso.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, cada uno con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

— _Roast beef._

— _Frog._

El Jefe de Marketing ocupó el lugar vacío junto al inglés en silencio, sacando su propio cigarro dispuesto a acompañarlo como hacía después de cada junta, rutina que habían marcado desde que Frederick dejó de ostentar el cargo. Arthur hizo lo mismo.

—No estaría de acuerdo —soltó el abogado mientras el humo escapaba entre sus labios—. Frederick ha de estarse retorciendo en su tumba con todas las atrocidades que el mocoso está haciendo en el puesto.

—Mocoso al que no llevas más de 5 años —respondió ávido el francés— y que, te guste o no, está haciendo un mejor trabajo que el que cualquiera de nosotros hubiese hecho. Incluido su padre.

Francis sonrió de lado mientras una suave y marcada columna de humo se extendía de forma vertical desde sus labios.

—¿Qué sabe de empresas un ingeniero? —soltó de forma agria, negándose a aceptar lo que el mayor empezaba a insinuar— Sólo ha tenido suerte.

—¿"Qué sabe", dices? ¿Suerte? ¿Te estás oyendo? —rió sin ganas, volteando a ver a su compañero— Partiendo desde el hecho de que ha hecho mucho más en tres años que lo que el viejo hizo en diez… —Arthur mordió la colilla del cigarro con fuerza—Y no teme enfrentarse a tu querido hermano mayor, Asesor Legal ¿no es suficiente para decir que lo hace bien?

Giró el rostro incapaz de creerse lo que oía de boca de su compañero. Abrió los ojos de par en par para, seguidamente, fruncir el ceño con severidad y repudio. No podía creer que, justamente, sea Bonnefoy quien sacara cara por el idiota de Jones a estas alturas.

—Nos llevará a la quiebra y lo sabes, Bonnefoy —entrecerró los ojos con hastío—. Acabará con todo a lo que Frederick le dedicó una vida-

Francis se rio, dejando caer el cigarrillo de sus labios. Se levantó de la pared y pisó la colilla humeante dejando al británico con la palabra en la boca.

—Sugeriría que prestaras más atención a tu situación actual, Kirkland, más que a la de la empresa—suspiró, acomodándose la chaqueta—. Ya ha de resultar bastante obvia para ti a estas alturas ¿no es cierto?

Rechinó los dientes, frustrado, al darse cuenta que regresaba al mismo asunto que llevaba atormentándolo más tiempo del que creía sano y que, sin embargo, había optado por ignorar. El tema que había aplazado tanto ahora lo volvía a encarar, de otra forma, con otra voz pero el mismo peso al fin y al cabo. Se mordió la lengua y dejó al francés continuar.

—Ahora que no está Frederick Jones en la empresa ¿has escuchado lo que la gente murmura en la oficina cuando les das la espalda y te distraes en tus papeles?

No hubo un ruido más después de que las palabras de Francis quedaran en el aire. Segundos interminables de silencio que sólo fueron rotos por una despedida en francés junto a las pisadas del Jefe de Marketing al retirarse, dejando a Kirkland con un nudo en la garganta, experimentando por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella horrible sensación de no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para el momento. Tragó saliva y con la ira recorriendo sus venas, apagó su propio cigarro apretándolo contra el lugar donde antes se hallaba Bonnefoy; metió las manos en los bolsillos de su saco gris con rayas blancas y, maldiciendo entre dientes, recorrió el camino hasta la salida de la azotea del edificio.

Había que ser bastante tonto para no haber notado lo que Francis le había mencionado y él, para bien o para mal, estaba lejos de alzarse como el bufón de la corte.


End file.
